


Fatal Attraction

by Lapal



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapal/pseuds/Lapal
Summary: A simple question from Guinevere leads Bernie and Serena to reflect on what it was that they noticed first about each other. And how some of those things had changed.





	Fatal Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, don't worry. It's not what you're thinking. No MIA threads in my stories.  
It's a one shot that I needed to write while I sorted out my next multi chapter work. These aren't really my forte so I hope you enjoy it for what it's worth.  
And many thanks to all of you who continue to leave kudos and comments on my previous works. Definitely makes me want to continue.

Fatal Attraction 

For Bernie, it was initially the smile. Although the first thing that alerted her to Serena Campbell’s presence at Holby was her clear, aggressively charged (yet honey-toned) voice echoing across the car park as she stood in front of a car that was going nowhere fast, it was the smile as she introduced herself that stopped Bernie thinking that the whole day was rapidly going downhill.

It wasn’t as if nobody else had smiled at her on her first day, even the reserved Henrik Hanssen had offered her the smallest upturn of his mouth when they had met as she was getting out of her car at the start of her shift. And she couldn’t deny that everyone she met on Keller ward had tried to be welcoming, although her initial audience with Jac Naylor taught her that not everyone had the time nor inclination for social niceties. Which had suited her fine, she preferred to hide behind the efficient, no bullshit, surgical mask herself, whether or not she was physically wearing one.

But as Serena Campbell had extended her hand in greeting, the warmth in that beaming smile that reached right up into her beautiful sparkling eyes, had started the faintest glow of an ember within her that lifted her spirits, however infinitesimally. And before she knew it she had dropped the brusque, challenging manner that had been with her all morning and considered, within a matter of seconds, that here was someone that might make her possibly brief sojourn into the NHS a more tolerable experience.

And the fascination and appreciation of that smile in all its forms continued to grow, whether it was a chance meeting in Pulses, sitting on a bench outside the hospital or in Albie’s bar. It switched on like a lightbulb that illuminated Serena’s whole face, and it always made Bernie feel that it was for her and her alone. Though she acknowledged that perhaps, that was just wishful thinking.

The day she was first asked to help out on AAU was one she would never forget. It was significant in that it had been the day she was served the divorce papers from Marcus in front of everyone. The humiliation had made her so angry, (although in retrospect she had to concede that the server, Tony, had tried to steer things to a less public setting) and then there Serena was again, with her gentle smile and an invitation into her office away from prying eyes. As the day wore on Bernie had watched how Serena behaved around both her staff and patients. Even at her busiest she found time for a few words of encouragement or a small touch of reassurance, often accompanied by a kind expression, and it was clear that her staff would do anything for her. When in theatre together, working on Tony’s arm to restore the blood supply, Bernie had been impressed with both her skill as a surgeon, and the way she used humour to diffuse an awkward situation. Even though she had been unable to see her mouth behind the surgical mask, her eyes had told her that there was a gentle smile lurking beneath it.

It hadn’t all been plain sailing though, to get where they were today. They had crossed swords over procedures (sometimes still did), and no one could deny that they had very different ways of looking at things, even when they were working towards the same conclusion. The day that Cameron had ended up on AAU as a patient had nearly caused the biggest rift of all, and it still made Bernie shudder at how close she had come to losing everything and everyone that mattered to her. As Serena had walked away from the ward that evening, Bernie was so relieved that Serena had still managed to offer her the briefest of sad smiles in spite of her disappointment at the days events. And although it made her feel as if her heart was being tightly squeezed, she had taken immense comfort that it meant there was still hope that their friendship could survive her actions.

Now that she stopped to think about it, Serena’s way of smiling at her had been the biggest motivator in making Bernie take that final step that she felt she had been teetering on the edge of, for what seemed like months. Sitting on the floor of the theatre where they had just operated on Nurse Fletcher in a bid to save his life, Bernie had never felt lower. She’d lost many more than she cared to think about on the operating tables of the RAMC, but she’d never had to deal with the fact that she had been the catalyst to put someone she cared about in danger. So when she had whispered the words “This is all my fault”, she had truly believed it. But there was Serena, using all sorts of conciliatory phrases to help calm her down, and then she had looked at her, gazing into her eyes and she had smiled. It had been so tender, so full of the warmth that Bernie had grown to love seeing when directed at her, making her catch her breath, that before she had time to think she had responded in the way she had wanted to for so long. Her guard was down and the caution she had clung to was flung out of the window as she surged forwards, pressing her trembling lips to Serena’s. They were every bit as soft as her smiles and for a moment her heart soared as she imagined doing this again and again. But as reality hit, she had pulled back, staring at Serena’s bewildered face, thinking that she had managed to do the one thing that would ruin the only true friendship she had forged since leaving the army. All she could do was stare in trepidation at Serena, not even able to utter the word ‘sorry.’

In her mind she was already up and running out of the door, the hospital and even Holby, but in reality, before she could will her muscles to move, she felt Serena’s fingers scrabbling at the gown covering her scrubs. Then her hands got a firmer grip, pulling her back towards her and suddenly, unexpectedly, Serena’s mouth was back on her own and Serena was kissing _her. _It was hesitant and clumsy and awkward given their positions on the floor, and…. marvellous. She still couldn’t recall how long that kiss lasted, seconds, minutes or even hours, before the sound of voices in the scrub room pulled them both back to reality. They gazed at each other and then Serena had given her a small, embarrassed smile before scrambling to her feet, leaving Bernie leaning back against the wall of the theatre trying to collect herself. By the time she emerged, to let the cleaning crew in, Serena was nowhere in sight and she easily convinced herself that she had made her so uncomfortable that she probably didn’t want to face her right now. Regardless of Serena having kissed her back she did what she always did when dealing with trauma, either physical or emotional she began to formulate a Plan B, a way of getting past the awkwardness that might well occur the next time they met. She needed their friendship to stay intact . Because without it she didn’t know if she could stay at Holby.

Bernie rolled onto her side, pushing herself up onto her elbow so that she could take in the sight of Serena, sleeping beside her, her mouth upturned into a smile even in her slumber. So much had happened since that first kiss, both good and bad. The bad had been horrendous, only survivable by the memory of the good, which at its best was breathtaking.

Bernie very gently trailed a finger down Serena’s arm, the memories of her first time being _with_ her making her heart beat a little faster. They had both been so nervous, for slightly differing reasons, and yet as usual it had been Serena attempting to calm Bernie with her soft smiles and gentle touches, still trying to convince her that this was something she wanted, more than she could ever have imagined. And even though she found Serena’s mouth such a source of delight Bernie had held back on the kissing of it so that she could watch her whole face as her fingers danced over her body, committing every sigh and gasp to memory, hoping there would be a next time when she would be able to move directly to those locations that caused Serena to squirm with delight. There had been so many smiles from both of them that night, and Bernie had lost count of how often she had thanked the universe for finally allowing them to be together.

As she continued to let her fingertips softly follow the contours of Serena’s form she remembered the query from Guinevere yesterday, that had prompted her current train of thought. The delightful girl was a typical child full of questions, but clearly a product of her parents, already seeing the world in very analytical ways. Which meant she always wanted to understand the whys and wherefores of everything. Both Jason and Greta were more than capable of explaining and providing the facts and statistics behind most of her questions, but struggled when it came to any that couldn’t be reduced to numbers or lucid reasoning. Which meant they usually pointed her in the direction of her Great Aunties when emotions were involved. So she had turned to them both when she wanted to know how and why people fell in love. And the question had been phrased in as typically a straightforward and direct manner as usual.

“When did you know that you loved each other? What was it that attracted you in the first place, made you want to be more than just friends?”

They had both been a little dumbstruck at first. How did you explain what love was when everyone has a different experience of it? So, haltingly they had talked about being friends first, helping each other through difficult times, the kindness they had experienced and how _right _it had finally felt to hold hands, how lovely it was when they kissed. They had both blushed as they had tried to be as rational and matter of fact as they could in their answer, knowing that this was the way that their great niece was used to experiencing the world, but as their eyes met, Serena shook her head slightly and smiled before pulling Ginny in close to give her a hug.

“Sweetie, it’s so many things that let you know that you love someone and most of them are impossible to explain in the way you want. It's that you feel as if your life makes sense when you’re with them, even when you have disagreements. It’s different things that you find attractive about them. I’m sure that what first attracted me to your Grauntie Bernie, is different to what _she_ found attractive about me.”

Serena had given Bernie an amused smile as she arched an eyebrow, and Bernie knew immediately that this would become a topic of conversation between them before too long. Hence her musings this morning.

Her touch was becoming firmer and more insistent, causing Serena to stir. And of course as she did, the first thing Bernie noticed was the smile that grew wider as she opened her eyes to look at Bernie. She bent her head to kiss the shoulder closest to her.

“Well, good morning to you too.”

Serena’s voice was slightly raspy as if it hadn’t quite woken up yet and the sound of it made Bernie grin. Serena looked slightly indignant.

“What? What’s so funny to cause a smirk like that?”

Bernie huffed and rolled her eyes before nuzzling into Serena’s neck.

“You idiot…looking at you always makes me smile, you should know that by now.”

Serena’s tone of voice became a little softer.

“Sorry. Been awake long have you?”

“Hmm, a little while..I was thinking about our, or rather your conversation with Guinevere yesterday. Started me reflecting on what things I first noticed about you.”

Serena raised an eyebrow.

“And?”

Bernie grinned again as she pushed herself up off the bed to head for the bathroom.

“Now that would be telling.”

She paused before disappearing out of the door.

“Coffee?”

Serena nodded.

“But Bernie?"

She waited for Serena to elaborate.

"Don’t be too long.”

And Serena raised an eyebrow again, but this time from the look on her face Bernie knew that this was not meant as a reprimand. Not that she would have minded if it was, she rather liked it when Serena took her to task. She felt a shiver run down her spine, and now it was _her_ voice that had a strained edge to it.

“Right..sure. Definitely.”

Serena’s captivating smile grew as she lay back against the pillows, knowing that Bernie would settle for instant coffee this morning.

***************

For Serena, it hadn’t been those long legs, or the silky tousled hair, (delightful though they both were) that had first drawn her ‘dyed-in-the-wool heterosexual’ attention to Bernie, but her voice. Which perhaps was not that surprising, given that it was the ability to project it across a busy car park that first caught brought Ms Wolfe to her notice. It couldn’t be denied that the rather alluring stroll towards her hadn’t also caught her eye, but the sound of her voice soon became her favourite thing about Bernie. She sometimes found it hard to believe the range of vocal tones that could be portrayed in so few words. And right there, was another reason why others might find the attraction to her voice somewhat puzzling…the fact that Bernie was a woman who never wasted her breath on unnecessary conversation, and indeed often struggled to say anything comprehensible at all. She was definitely an action woman, which made the words she did speak, in Serena’s opinion, so..special..so captivating.

She knew full well that the huskiness of her voice was undoubtedly due to the many years that she had smoked, something that Serena herself had once been addicted to, but she had never thought of it as sexy until she met Berenice Griselda Wolfe. She remembered the soft sad tone of it when they had sat next to each other on a stone bench in front of the hospital, talking about families. She’d seen the struggle that was going on within her and had kept the conversation as light hearted as she could in an attempt to cheer her up. Happily made the offer to meet up for a coffee and a chat, because honestly, Serena felt as if she could listen to her recite the staff rosters for the next five years without getting tired of hearing her speak.

Serena smiled to herself as she recalled how she had shamelessly wormed her way into the group of Keller Ward staff at Albie’s that same evening, and the twinkle in Bernie’s eyes as she caught sight of her.

When Bernie first worked on AAU Serena had felt so bad for her when the divorce petition was delivered into her hands, she did her best to protect her by inviting her to have a cup of tea even though she’d only just set foot on the ward. As usual she found herself listening closely to her voice rather than what she was saying, heard the understandable bitterness over the manner of Marcus’s humiliating action. But as the day progressed she saw a change, a shift that seemed to indicate an acceptance of the situation, and heard it in the softer tones when she spoke. She didn’t really understand why Bernie had capitulated so readily to his treatment of her, as if she thought she deserved it. Only days later as news of Bernie’s infidelity came to light when she was outed on Keller ward, did she see why Bernie put herself down so much, believing that she and she alone was solely to blame for her failed marriage. Serena’s gut still twisted when she thought of her own harsh words when Bernie had asked her hesitantly that same day, if she wanted to go for a drink. She had sounded so vulnerable, and Serena was ashamed that she had not been prepared to see the bigger picture for a colleague she had hoped would be a friend and who clearly needed some support. Even though she had got over that particular issue fairly quickly, the timing to further their relationship always seemed to be slightly out of sync. Any number of occasions passed after that when Bernie had tried to extend an olive branch, only for Serena, for various reasons she could no longer remember, to decline any of her invitations to spend time together outside of work. Finally, all it took in the end was the offer of a lift after Serena's car had been stolen for their friendship to move onto firmer ground.

But it was on the occasion of poor Arthur’s funeral, when the horrendous train crash had sent them all running back to Holby, that Serena had seen and heard the Major in her professional element. The commanding tone from such a slight frame was in itself a wonder to hear, and Serena clearly remembered a thrill running through her as she had listened to the instructions that turned AAU into a field hospital for the day. She didn’t shout, but her way of projecting her voice, the authority behind it was incredibly compelling. Watching her interactions with the mother of the badly injured young man she was struck by how very detached from it she had seemed. The only time that day that Serena had seen her struggle, trying to find that fine line between her role as a doctor and the challenge of offering comfort to the family. With her work in the RAMC Bernie, of all people understood there could be no guarantees, but she had done what she could to appease their concerns. Serena remembered her heart clenching at the softly spoken comment of how she could never imagine showing that amount of emotion over one of her own children. In that moment she began to understand just how difficult returning to her home life must have been when she was on leave from the army. And how hard it still was, trying desperately to find her place, personally and professionally in the civilian world. It was mostly this sudden comprehension and concern that had sent her scurrying to Henrik with the proposal for a trauma unit, despite knowing it was a good move for the hospital, the main thing she had wanted was for Bernie to feel a part of Holby, to feel at home. And when Bernie had found her in the peace garden to offer her thanks she witnessed first hand how comforting someone, by holding them close, did not come easily to her. Serena had thought on more than one occasion whether it was because Bernie was already finding herself attracted to her and was trying not to get sucked in, or whether it was just her ‘British reserve’ coming to the fore.

But the day that they had operated on Fletch was etched into her memory like no other. The pain and anguish that she had heard in Bernie’s voice, as she blamed herself for everything that had happened, still made her heart ache. There was no sign of the ‘big macho army medic’ but simply a vulnerable woman that she wanted, no _needed,_ to console. The kiss that had followed had been a shock, and yet inevitable. She remembered seeing the same feeling of consternation etched onto Bernie’s face as she had pulled away from her, looking terrified at what she had done and Serena knew without thinking what she had to do to stop Bernie from running. So she pulled her back into that kiss, pouring all she had into it, to try and say without words everything she meant to her, that she did indeed care about her, above and beyond just friendship. And then the the noise from the scrub room had startled them both and it was _her_ that had run, not Bernie. Suddenly fearful, not exactly sure what she was doing or why, she had fled the hospital to try and work out what this meant, to her and to their relationship.

She could now smile at the awkwardness between them when they had met in the lift, after a weekend of no contact, and how they had both failed miserably in their attempts to act normally When Bernie appeared in the door of their office at the end of that day, Serena’s breath had hitched at the sight of her in that white blouse and dark jeans, and the throb of desire that she felt, low in her belly simply confirmed what she had been thinking about ever since the kiss. That she was emotionally _and _physically attracted to her; so when Bernie began to speak she hadn’t really taken in what she was saying, once again being seduced just by the sound of her voice. She must have made some sense in her replies however, as Bernie seemed satisfied with how the conversation had gone when she moved away to sit at her own side of the desk.

The following weeks had left Serena feeling disjointed and out of sorts, but she had done as Bernie had asked, and tried to keep everything on a professional footing, ignoring the frisson she felt every time they were close. Until the day that Hanssen had shown Bernie about a secondment to Kiev, and Serena had seen a look in her eyes that told her that she was very tempted by this offer, but was struggling to admit it. Serena had hardly dared hope that she was the cause of her hesitancy, and resolved that she needed to somehow tell Bernie that the thought of a more intimate relationship with her no longer scared her. But when they were standing alone in their office Serena’s normal loquacity failed her as they shuffled slowly towards each other, and when Bernie’s beautiful voice made an attempt at her name, half whispered, half swallowed, Serena felt her legs turn to jelly and summoning up every ounce of courage she had, she leaned forward into a kiss that seemed to melt every bone in her body. She hadn’t been able to think straight as they broke apart and in spite of the joyous grin on her face she had only managed to splutter out the word ‘sorry’. When being sorry was the last thing she was.

As she lay in her bed listening to the sound of cupboards opening and closing downstairs and the muffled swear words as Bernie searched for something, (‘_she_ _really should know where things are by now’) _she squeezed her legs tightly together as her body responded to the memory of Bernie’s husky response about having wanted to have kissed her for weeks. And then that soft seductive invitation to dinner when she’d made the shy but overt observation that her presence at home wasn’t necessary as Jason was away. Present day Serena groaned as the throbbing between her legs grew stronger and not for the first time wondered what on earth they had been playing at, pussyfooting around each other when they could have been spending their time in much more worthwhile activities. She rolled over to bury her face into Bernie’s pillow using it to muffle her sighs of frustration. She inhaled deeply suddenly overcome by the smell of Bernie’s shampoo that was filling her senses

‘_What the bloody hell was taking her so long?’ _she thought. ‘_I swear she likes to tease me far too much.’_

She moaned again as she rolled back onto her side of the bed, her eyes closed as she voiced her exasperation out loud.

“Berenice Griselda Wolfe, I promise you if you don’t get your ass back up here pronto, I’m going to start things without you!”

“Now that could be something I’d pay to see,” growled a low-pitched gravelly voice from the door way, and Serena’s eyes shot open to see her lover standing there in just her sleep shorts, clutching 2 mugs of steaming coffee.

“Do I take it that these,” and Bernie held the mugs up in the air, “are no longer required?”

Serena rolled her eyes and smiled that wonderful smile.

“Well, it would be a shame to waste something that took you so long to prepare,” she replied teasingly, as she pushed herself upright, tucking the duvet around her as she did.

“It’s not my fault that you’ve moved things around since we last had instant coffee,” Bernie grumbled. “I know it’s two months since I came back from Nairobi, but I don’t remember everything.”

Serena nudged her gently with her elbow.

“You’ve remembered the important things though,” she said softly.

Bernie put her mug down on the bedside table and she leaned towards Serena to whisper in her ear.

“What, like how to make you beg to let you come, and how to make you scream when you do?”

Serena spluttered around a mouthful of coffee.

“I do not not scream,” she protested.

Bernie rested back against the headboard with her hands behind her head.

“Maybe not out loud,” she said smugly, “but inside your head you do. I can see it just before you close your eyes as it all gets too much.”

Serena took a deep breath and put her own mug down before turning her gaze onto Bernie, raking her eyes up and down her body, mostly hidden by the bedclothes. But she always did have a vivid imagination and a very efficient memory, so that Bernie actually felt completely exposed.

“So, tell me, what was it about me that first attracted you?”

Bernie was thrown slightly, she hadn’t expected that, and all the clever dialogue she had ready in her head was eradicated in an instant, leaving her the slightly nervous dork that Serena adored.

“Oh…erm, well..I’ve been thinking about that, you know…since Ginny..yesterday.”

Serena raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“Erm.. well, lots of things..and it changes, depending, but honestly? It was your mouth..your smile I mean.”

Bernie was aware she was blushing and she was almost annoyed with herself, that it took so little to still make her feel like an embarrassed teenager.

Serena smiled and Bernie’s heart did a little flip at the sight of it.

“And here I was thinking that you liked my mouth for a lot more reasons than simply smiling.”

Bernie squeaked in surprise.

“Well, I do…now, I mean. But back then I can’t say that my first thought was ‘with a mouth like that I’m sure I’d enjoy her going down on me’.

It was Serena’s turn to look shocked, and then they were both laughing uncontrollably for a few moments before they caught their breath and leaned in towards one another.

“So, what about me?” Bernie asked. “What made you take notice of me?”

Serena planted a small kiss on Bernie’s bare shoulder.

“Hmm…it was your voice really. The way it can be when you’re in control of a situation and it’s strong and confident. And then how it can be so soft, soothing, and sexy. But I love it most when you’re searching for the right word, and you’re all hesitant and vulnerable. It made me realise that there was a chink in your armour that I might just slip through.”

Bernie put a finger under Serena’s chin and lifted it so that she could kiss her lips.

“Thank goodness you did. I can’t imagine not having you here, now, even though we came pretty close to breaking up on a number of occasions. And apart from Elinor, they were over such trivial things.”

Serena was silent as she felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes and she took a deep, shuddering breath.

“And, apart from Elinor they were mostly caused by me.” she said quietly. “I still have nightmares about everything that I put us through.”

Bernie enveloped her in her arms and rocked slightly with her.

“Hush..let’s not apportion blame. I screwed up on a number of occasions too. I am the master of ‘radio silence’ remember?”

She pulled Serena down the bed so that their heads were resting on the pillows and stroked her cheek, running her fingers through the short hair that framed the face of the woman she loved. After Ellie had died, after she’d taken her sabbatical to ‘find herself’ again, Bernie had noticed a subtle change in Serena. She was still loving and caring in many ways, but Bernie had witnessed how she always seemed to keep a small degree of distance between herself and those that she loved, as if refusing to admit the depth of her feelings would protect her in case anything happened to them as well. Until the day that Guinevere had been born, and the unconditional love that had suffused her whole being as she held her in her arms (under Jason’s watchful eye) had made her realise that life was too short not to let the precious people she loved with all her heart know it. Which had led to a _very_ public display of affection in the entrance to Wyvern Wing, and a very exhausting and exhilarating 48 hours in the bed (and out of it) they were now sharing.

She gazed into Serena’s eyes, and watched her cheeks turn a little pink under such close scrutiny.

“I had the impression,” she murmured, “that less than ten minutes ago, you were on the verge of pleasuring yourself because the thought of me was doing all manner of things to you,” and she pushed one hand under the covers, and under the edge of her knickers, for her fingers to tangle in the short wiry hair, “was making you feel very hot?”

Serena’s eyes widened and her breathing hitched.

“However, if you’ve gone off the idea, I suppose that I could just go and have a piece of toast and..”

Bernie got no further as Serena surged towards her in the bed and captured her lips in a bruising kiss, her tongue pushing its way into her mouth with such force that their teeth clashed together. At the same time she rolled Bernie onto her back, using her body weight to pin her to the mattress, only breaking apart to suck some air into their lungs.

“I take it you’re still interested in my body then?” Bernie panted, her hands sliding under Serena’s shortie silk top to grasp her waist, steadying her as she leant back on her knees, straddling Bernie’s hips.

“There are times, you know,” growled Serena as she nipped and sucked all the way down from Bernie’s neck to the slope of her right breast, “when radio silence can be a very desirable trait.”

“I thought you just said how much you liked, no, loved the sound of my voice?” teased Bernie, suddenly gasping as Serena’s mouth covered her nipple, her tongue flicking rapidly over the very tip.

“Ohhh..” Bernie arched upwards forcing Serena to move her lips away and grab at her shoulders to keep her balance. She rolled sideways back onto the bed, and now Bernie was hovering over her, tugging at the top to gain access to those bountiful breasts that barely fitted into her own long fingered hands.

“A little help here,” she muttered, “just raise your arms, unless you want to hear the sound of tearing fabric.”

The smile on Serena’s face became quite smug and she coquettishly raised an eyebrow.

“Why, Ms Wolfe, anyone would think that you are attracted to other parts of me…not just my smile?”

Bernie sighed loudly and gave her head a slight shake in frustration. She slid her hands under Serena’s top to cup both breasts whilst her fingers captured each nipple, rolling and tugging, enjoying watching Serena squirm. She squeezed and pulled even harder making Serena whimper.

“You know, I could relieve any soreness you’re feeling, if you’d just let me drag my tongue over them.”

Serena flung her arms above her head and Bernie had the top up and off so fast Serena thought she might suffer friction burns as it whipped past her face. When she focused back onto Bernie she could see her eyes were feasting on her now rather red peaks. Bernie was feeling almost guilty at the sight and she gently circled them alternately with her tongue, before suckling softly on each one. Serena’s eyes closed, and a look of bliss washed over her face as Bernie trailed her tongue from one nipple to the other. When she opened them again their eyes locked and the love they shared in that look made both of their hearts beat faster and desire build in their loins. They kissed long and slow, gradually building in passion, fingers stroking up and down arms and nails grazing down spines, making them shiver with anticipation. What small pieces of clothing they still wore were quickly discarded and then the joy of their bodies pressing against each other as their legs intertwined. Bernie’s hands reached round to grasp Serena’s buttocks pulling her tightly into the top of her thigh where she could feel the evidence of her arousal. Their lips parted and the sound of soft moans filled the bedroom. If she were ever asked Bernie would always say that she enjoyed being the top, or giver, in their sexual encounters because she loved watching Serena fall apart under her skilful ministrations. Enjoyed the challenge of building her up to a peak and then teasingly withdrawing until she could hear the pleading in that melodious voice, not wanting her to tip over the edge without her feeling the love flowing from her fingers pressed inside her. But this, this was good too, battling against one another as they kissed and nipped at every piece of skin they could reach that didn’t disturb where their very cores were throbbing and thrusting against hot wet thighs. It had taken a lot of practice but they both understood each other’s bodies almost as well as their own, knew when to slow to allow the other to catch up so that they could orgasm virtually simultaneously. Serena could hear the stutter in her lover’s breathing which signalled to her that she was nearly there, and she bent her head to whisper breathily into her ear.

“Come on my love, I know you’re hovering on the edge…and you want this so much don’t you, you need this, just like I do,” and she kissed her just behind the ear nuzzling her nose into her scalp.

Bernie’s moans grew louder and even though she didn’t need to ask, she did.

“You?”

And even though Serena didn’t need to reply, because she could already feel Bernie reaching between her legs, she did.

“Fingers darling, as always.”

She arched backwards for a second as Bernie entered her swiftly, and then her mouth was back at Bernie’s ear, loved to to urge her on, knew how much Bernie liked to hear Serena tell her how good she was, liked to have a sort of running commentary right up until her climax.

“That’s so good, I love you inside me..you know that don’t you? I love you so much darling, and I don’t tell you often enough I know…” she groaned loudly as Bernie twisted her fingers. “Oh yes..like that.”

Serena’s voice trailed off, needing all her oxygen for her impending orgasm as she felt her body stiffen and a second later, thrusting her thigh even more forcefully between Bernie’s legs she heard her stifle a squeal and then they were both gasping and shuddering against each other as they spasmed in the heady rush of their shared climax.

Fingers were gently removed and legs were straightened to relieve the pressure against their clitorises as their bodies, slick with perspiration slid away from each other, although fingers entwined to connect them still. After a few moments their eyes met again and grins spread across their faces.

“You know what I said about what first attracted me to you?” said Bernie softly. “Well, I may not have been entirely truthful.”

Serena raised her eyebrow in the way only she could.

“Do tell..”

Bernie started to laugh, and Serena’s heart soared at the glorious sound.

“I think I knew as soon as I saw you that, given half a chance, we would have the most amazing sex.”

Now it was Serena’s turn to laugh.

“You liar,” she stuttered, trying to catch her breath. “You didn’t even know if I was willing to ‘turn’ for you.”

Bernie nuzzled into Serena’s neck and then kissed her gently.

“Didn’t stop me knowing how sexy you were, and how I wanted you, even when you didn’t know if you wanted me.”

“Okay, okay,” murmured Serena, “I may have forgotten something I noticed instantly about you too.”

She took a deep breath, blushing as she did.

“It was your hands, or rather, your fingers.”

She virtually growled the last two words and Bernie’s eyes widened in surprise as Serena brought the slender digits that had recently rested inside her to her lips, kissing the tips before licking them tantalisingly. Bernie’s eyes fluttered at the sight and her stomach twitched as she sighed and deliberately licked her lips.

“What time is Jason bringing Ginny over today?”

Serena pushed herself up on one elbow and licked at the sheen of sweat that was still covering Bernie’s breasts, and then pressed her lips languorously against Bernie’s own.

“I’d say in about two more orgasms time, if you think you’re up to it.”

The glint in Bernie’s eye as she pulled her down into a bruising kiss told Serena all she needed to know. And as their passion rekindled they both realised that it didn’t really matter what had first attracted them to each other, only that the attraction had been there, and would continue to be there for many years to come, even if the nature of it changed over time. Because they loved each other and they had undeniable chemistry, both physical and mental. Their attraction had always been fatal, inevitable and from which neither ever wanted to recover.


End file.
